


Late At Night

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, Homework, Late at Night, M/M, Very Sleepy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: "Come on, sleepy head," Lance whispered, kissing his head. "Let's head back to the dorm."





	Late At Night

No matter how boring this assignment was, Lance had to get it done tonight. He wasn't even tired, so there was no point in avoiding it. The essay was due in two days, and Lance knew by heart that if he didn't do it now, he'd do it last minute and it wouldn't be as good. He'll just have to take advantage of his non-sleepy state and work. 

Puffing out his cheeks, Lance's fingers flew across the keyboard, words popping up on the screen to continue his argument with the topic. Last he checked, Keith - his boyfriend and roommate - was still at work. He took a moment to check his phone, almost choking when he saw it was almost midnight. _Shit! I was supposed to pick him up at eleven-thirty!_ Lance scooted back from his desk, pulling up Keith's number. It rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?" 

Lance took in how tired Keith sounded. "Keith, baby, are you still at the shop?" 

"Where else would I be?" Keith yawned. "Are you almost here? I forgot to text you that I wouldn't be done till about twelve, but I guess something came up?" 

Lance tugged on his shoes, grabbing his signature jacket. "Yeah, I got lost in my essay assignment. I'm really sorry." 

"No, it's okay. If I have to, I can ask Shiro if I can borrow a motorcycle?" 

Lance pulled out his keys, running down the stairs to the first floor. "No, you don't have to. I'll be there in a jiffy!" 

Keith chuckled softly. "Okay, I'll meet you at the coffee shop next door. I'm hungry." 

"Alright, babe," Lance smiled, hopping into his truck. "See you." Keith hummed and hung up. Lance started the truck and waited for the engine to heat up a bit, pressing his forehead to the steering wheel. "Goddammit, Lance..." He pulled out of the University's parking lot and turned down the street, heading for the town where Keith worked with Shiro. 

Parking next to the coffee shop next to the repair shop Shiro owned. He looked through the windows, spotting Keith at a table eating. He smiled and got out of the truck, walking into the warm shop. Keith looked up and seemed to brighten up, waving with his free hand lazily. Lance chuckled, moving to stand next to him. "You look tired.." 

Keith grunted, leaning against his hand again. "A lot of people came in today.." Lance set a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. Keith hummed, eyes slipping shut. Lance smiled and picked up the small box of donuts, setting Keith's half eaten one inside. 

"Come on, sleepy head," Lance whispered, kissing his head. "Let's head back to the dorm." Keith nodded and stood up, picking up his backpack and phone. Lance lead him out to the truck and helped him in before sitting in his seat. The truck sat in silence as Lance drove back to the dorms, glancing at Keith a few times to see if he'd fallen asleep. Once he parked and turned off the engine, he set a hand on Keith's knee, shaking him lightly. "Keith? You still awake?"

"No.." Keith mumbled, eyes fluttering open. Lance chuckled and got out of the truck, moving to Keith's side. Keith unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out, eyes trying to fall shut again. "Can you carry me..?" 

Lance blinked, looking up at where their dorm was on the second floor. "Uhh... Yeah, I'll just have to take the elevator." Keith hummed and held his arms out. Lance shook his head in amusement, helping Keith climb onto his back. He held onto Keith's legs around his waist while Keith's arms held his neck lightly. Lance made sure he had his bag before heading into the building for the elevator. When they finally got to it, another group of college students joined them in the elevator; taking up a lot of space. Lance sighed, getting Keith to press the number two for him. He could hear a few of the guys whispering about them, but he smirked when they went quiet. Keith must've given them a look. 

Once they made it back to the dorm, Lance set Keith down so he could unlock the door. Keith wobbled inside, falling onto the couch immediately. Lance smiled, locking the door behind him. "Hey, I need to finish my assignment for my health class. Do you need help getting into bed?" 

Keith pouted at his mocking tone for the last sentence. "No.." Lance nodded and kissed his head, heading back into his room to finish his essay. 

As soon as Lance got into a rhythm with typing, he heard a soft knock on his door. Swirling his chair around, he looked over at Keith. "Hey, what's up? Thought you were in bed." 

Keith shook his head, moving towards Lance. "I was.." Lance squeaked when Keith sat down in his lap, head leaning against his shoulder. "I want you though.." 

"Keith.." Lance couldn't help but smile, rubbing Keith's shoulder. "Alright, I'll get off so we can cuddle or something." Keith smiled, nuzzling his neck. Lance finished up the last sentence for the night and saved the doc, powering off his laptop afterwards. Shifting Keith in his arms, he carried him over to his bed and laid him down, pulling off his jacket and shirt. Keith squirmed under the blankets, nuzzling one of Lance's spare pillows. Chuckling, Lance got out of his pants and pulled on his boxers, slipping into the bed next to Keith. 

Keith moved closer till he was nuzzling Lance's neck again. "Thanks, Lance..." 

"Of course, amor," Lance whispered, pressing his cheek to Keith's head. He tucked the blanket around them, holding Keith close while his legs tangled with his. "I love you.." 

Keith hummed quietly. "I love you too.."


End file.
